


Reasons

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Memories, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley gets some more answers
Kudos: 4





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> This story references my stories Bushel and a Peck, Better Days, and Pieces Coming Together

“She’s growing bigger with every passing morning it seems.”

Stanley smiled, placing a hand on Jeanne-Marie’s head. The pair were standing in front of a vendor in the village’s marketplace, waiting for some things to be wrapped up for them. They never stopped feeling proud of her, enjoying whenever anyone said something positive about her. They turned to thank the speaker, eyes widening when they realized who it was. “Agathe…” they whispered.

The magic woman raised an eyebrow at the response. “Oui?” she asked.

Stanley blushed, coughing as they looked away. “I um…”

“You have a question,” she noted.

“I do…” Stanley confessed.

“Then ask without fear,” she pressed.

Stanley ran a tongue over their lips. They looked down at their daughter briefly before looking back at the magical woman who had changed so many lives without a care. “You’re the reason I didn’t go back to the castle in time,” they said. “Your owl made me fall off of my mount and fall unconscious. Then when I woke up it was late and I lost my memories in the village.”

Agathe shrugged. “I told my feathered friend to do their best to delay you. Knocking you completely off of your mount was an accident,” she said.

“Why?”

“Hm?”

Stanley cleared their throat and straightened their shoulders, looking down at her now with some confidence. “You kept me away from my family. I thought I had nowhere to go. I was alone.”

“Tom and Dick took care of you.”

“But my family…”

“Would you have rather been a sewing needle for years?” she asked.

“Non, but..!” Stanley stopped when she placed a finger on their lips, blinking in surprise.

“That was the first time you were able to get out of the castle. Adam’s father decreed that you belonged to the castle like an object because you were born there and after his death...Adam never felt it was worth his time to say any different. This was your chance to live outside of the castle.”

“So then it was done on purpose?” Stanley asked.

“Oui,” she said with a smile.

They looked at the woman curiously now, frowning a little as they considered all of this. “You let me live outside of the castle because I never had a chance before,” they said.

“Oui.”

“...I wasn’t a very good person outside of the castle,” they murmured.

“A lot of people had issues,” she reminded them, “you’re not so different for falling under Gaston’s spell.”

Stanley blushed and nodded. They perked up as the package as brought out, accepting it with a small nod before turning back to Agathe. “...merci for the chance, madame,” they said.

“Consider us even for those apples,” she said with a nod.

They blinked at the memory but she was already walking away, leaving them with their daughter in the marketplace.


End file.
